Tar'kun
by M. Devine-Pride
Summary: This all takes place before Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It's about a Phrygisian named Tar'kun.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, this is NintendoFan921. This is my first story, hope you enjoy it, and please review! Thank you.**

**I do not own Metroid, its characters, or its main storyline. I only own Tar'kun and this particular storyline**

As ship drifted into the atmosphere, Tar'kun went to the Nav computer and began to determine his landing point. The Phrygisian smiled to himself. I'll make it there first, he mused to himself.

"In your dreams." Said a low, amused voice

"What the h-!" Tar'kun shouted as he jumped up and whirled his ice cannon in the direction of the voice.

"Peace," said the voice, cutting him off," It's only me."

Tar'kun looked at the video screen and saw the laughing figure of Rundas upon the screen. He than swore loudly in Phrygisian at Rundas. This only made him laugh even harder. "I've already landed, Tar'kun, meet me at the coordinates 37, 91, 18. Samus and Ghor are already here. Ghandrayda and you are late," his face suddenly turned serious," Bring your most powerful armor. The Space Pirates have been busy."

"Fine." Tar'kun replied savagely

He punched in the coordinates so angrily; he cracked a few of the console buttons

The surface of Abian IV was a pleasant, valley filled planet with a few forests. However, Tar'kun could tell something was wrong when he saw large blue spots of Phazon in a large valley. He could also see Pirate Troopships and Anti-Air cannons.

"Dang… This is going to be hard."

Soon after landing, Tar'kun found a small clearing where Samus, Rundas, and Ghor were standing. He hastened to join them, but stopped when he saw his own hulking figure already standing there. "What the f-?" He began

"It's just Ghandrayda." Ghor said, cutting him off.

"Oh, okay." Tar'kun said back, calming down.

Ghandrayda morphed back into her regular self and giggled girlishly," That's so much fun! Your reactions were hilarious!"

"That makes one of us." The other hunters muttered darkly.

"So, let's get started." Samus said, taking off her helmet and placing it on the ground. She then pressed a small button on the side causing the helmet to make a projection of the Space Pirate compound. "We are here," pointing to a cluster,"We found a tunnel a little ways back that leads to the front of the base."

Samus continued to indicate certain strong points and groups of hostiles. While the rest of the hunters focused upon the screen, Tar'kun noticed Rundas was watching Samus' uncovered face out of the corners of his eyes. Tar'kun elbowed him, hard, in the ribs. "Pay attention." He said, half amused, half serious.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Rundas whispered back dazedly. He turned towards the screen, but Tar'kun noticed him glance back several times.

"Okay," Samus finished the plan and replaced her helmet upon her head. "We need to break into groups. Ghor and Tar'kun take your ship and get the attention of the AA guns. Me, Ghandrayda, and Rundas will take them out as soon as we can. After that, land up at the front and regroup to take out the rest of the infantry if there is any. Then we'll plan as we go along. Got it?" she finished.

"Yep, c'mon Ghor, we'll take my ship. "Tar'kun turned and walked excitedly back to his ship with Ghor.

"I'll bring my heavy suit and attach it to the back of your ship. It'll work as a rear cannon." Ghor said, matter-o-factly

"Good idea." Tar'kun replied, agreeably.

It took maybe five minutes to warm up the engines, suit up, and attach the heavy suit to the ship. Ghor then got into the suit and Tar'kun switched their personal radios to the same channel and got into the cockpit and prepped for takeoff. "Ready?" he said into the ear-comm.

"Yes." Ghor's voice crackled back.

"Okay, then. Let's take out that base!"

The ship lifted off towards the Pirate base at amazing speeds. The moment the Pirates saw the bluebell ship, both AA guns turned towards the ship and fired. Tar'kun easily evaded the first few blasts, but one caught him off guard and the ship rocked violently.

"Watch it!" Ghor's angry voice sounded," Did your mom teach you how to fly?"

"Leave my mom out of this! And it's not my fricking fault!" Tar'kun yelled back, just as angrily," You're supposed to be covering our six!"

"Just keep flying!"

Tar'kun activated the auxiliary shields and flew so low to the ground that the low grass touched the ship. Space Pirates shrieked and jumped out of the way, but a few unlucky ones smacked right into the windshield, spattering it with acid-green blood. Tar'kun then pulled upwards, hard, and heard Ghor's heavy cannon firing at the AA's. Soon, the sounds of explosives were heard.

"YEAH!" Ghor cried triumphantly.

Tar'kun was just about to call in to the others when half of the ship exploded. As Tar'kun struggled to control the plummeting ship, Ghor detached the suit from the craft and jumped. He then swerved around, shooting a grapple lasso onto the windshield. It snapped clean off and fell to the earth. Tar'kun knew what he had to do. He grabbed his helmet of the console and tackled through the open hole. He then adjusted to the sensation of falling and twisted his body into a clean dive.

Ghor thought Tar'kun was extremely lucky, perhaps because a few moments after he dived through the window, the remaining fuselage engulfed itself in blue flames. Upon this thought, he flew up using his hover pack and grabbed Tar'kun in midair.

"Thanks." Tar'kun said as he and Ghor landed. Ghor nodded his assent. When the fireball crashed and Tar'kun shot ice fro his hands to extinguish it, the two walked to the others, who were standing before a large, bendezium door.

"Could've taken the AA's out any sooner?" Ghor asked, aggressively," That last one nearly killed us!"

"Shut up, Rustbucket," Ghandrayda replied, sneering," You're alive, aren't you?

"You wanna go?" Ghor shouted, pointing his plasma cannon at her.

"Bring it on!" Ghandrayda yelled back, also pointing her rifle.

"STOP IT!" Samus intervened, standing between them," We need to focus the mission!"

Ghor and Ghandrayda lowered they're weapons and murmured words of apology.

"Now, if we are done fighting," she glanced at Ghor and Ghandrayda,"We need to get through this wall. I want Tar'kun and Rundas to freeze it, and then Ghor and I will blast it with rockets. Ghandrayda, any large creature that comes to mind, morph into it and make a path through the Pirates."

"Got it." Everyone else murmured.

The two Phrygisians then stepped forward and froze the door as directed. Then Ghor and Samus stepped forward and ravaged it with rockets. The wall the fell and shattered upon impact.

Ghandrayda was just about to transform when the hunters noticed that there weren't any Pirates to be seen. The first room of the base was devoid of them. "What the hell?" Rundas said in a quiet voice.

The hunters surged inside, but still, nothing attacked them. As they continued through the base, their apprehension grew intensely until they found the door to the Phazon Processing Room.

"Okay," Samus began," When we get in there, all Hell's gonna break loose. No doubt there are Elite Pirates in there. Son, no one do anything stupid." She then turned and hacked the door's passcode.

On the other side of the doors were three Elites and a hulking figure, clad in military green armor, an orange visor, and a large, scarlet plume atop the helmet.

"WEAVEL!" Samus shouted, completely shocked.

Weavel turned and stared at the five, then began laughing. It was high and sounded as if it were coming from a radio.

"The Hunter and the Pack. Samus, Ghor, Ghandrayda, and Rundas," he bowed mockingly to each as he said their names," But alas, who is this one?" he asked, looking at Tar'kun.

"Tar'kun." He replied back, doing a mock bow in return to Weavel's.

"Tar'kun?" Weavel mused," Well, I suppose I will have to remember you from now on."

"Here," Tar'kun said, pulling a cruel blade from his armor," Let me make it a more permanent memory."

And, ignoring the cries of protest from the others, Tar'kun leaped over the railing and sprinted towards Weavel, ready to strike. But in a whirl of green and blue, Tar'kun was on his knees, Weavel holding an energy blade at his throat, laughing maniacally.

"Feisty one aren't you?" he pushed the sword harder into Tar'kun's throat, beads of bluebell blood appearing upon his neck. "It really does pain me that our time together was so very short." He laughed harder then ever, raising the sword to deliver the killing blow. "Bye, by-aackk!"

An orange beam of plasma sliced into Weavel's hand, burning it clean off and causing him to drop Tar'kun. Tar'kun fell heavily to the ground, his neck bleeding freely. As he gazed blearily around him, beginning to black out, he saw the other Hunters giving pursuit to the fleeing Weavel and his Pirate cronies. However, Rundas stopped at Tar'kun and picked him up. "I'll take the idiot to Samus's ship!" he yelled at them, and, on that note, Tar'kun fell into unconsciousness.

**End of Chapter 1**

**NintendoFan921: Hoped you liked it. For a first time writing a Metroid story, I think I did pretty well. But that's me. Review, Please! PEACE! :)****(:**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Hey everyone, this is Chapter 2 of Tar'kun, thus the title. It may seem a little short and some parts might not make sense, but if you have any questions, ask me, I promise I will answer….eventually.**

**Lorin81: You are gonna get sued if you don't mention that you don't own Metroid.**

**Me: Oh yeah. Thanks dude.**

**Lorin81: Idiot.**

**I do not own Metroid or its characters, places, etc. I only own this particular plot. Though if I did, everyone cool would live. (A.K.A Rundas, Adam, Ghor, the Baby Metroid, and I guess Ghandrayda)**

**Lorin81: GET ON WITH THE FREAKIN' STORY!**

**Me: O-Okay…(sniffs)… BACKSTORY TIME! Yay! :)**

He was back on the planet Phrygis, an icebound land. Back into the city of Carnit, and back into the interrogation room for a crime of old.

"Why did you let them in, Tar'kun?" The chief guard asked, disgust burning in the last word.

"Clean out your ears! I didn't let them i-oof!" Tar'kun stopped as the guard kicked him, extremely hard, in the gut.

"You better start telling the truth, NOW!"

"I…"he hesitated," I am." Tar'kun replied.

"I know you're not; so I guess we will have to see if we can…bribe you. You two, grab him and follow me." He indicated two Phrygisian guards on either side of Tar'kun. They grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him to his feet, then led him from the room.

He was walked, or rather, was dragged, down the frozen hall until they came to another cell. Inside was a limp Phrygisian that Tar'kun knew well.

"La'kuna!" he shouted, running to the bars.

She stirred feebly, then sat bolt upright. Tar'kun saw with horror that she was covered in bruises, open wounds, and deep lacerations.

"Tar'kun!" she said in equal surprise, running to him and clasping his hands in her own through the bars.

"What did they do to you?" he asked anxiously.

"It doesn't matter. Just don't admit to anything."

"I'm sorry, La'kuna. I need to get you out of here."

"No! You ca-" she stopped when Tar'kun hushed her. He then turned around to the chief guard.

"Okay, I'll confess **if** you release La'kuna."

"I….suppose." the chief guard agreed.

"I, Tar'kun of the Ucada clan, admit to letting the Assassins from the rival clans. I believed that they were merchants from our side. I was just as surprised when they killed the clan leader. I deeply regret my mistake." Tar'kun admitted.

"Well, you still will be executed. But you will get your wish." He added with a sly smile, opening La'kuna's cell.

La'kuna staggered out and began walking towards Tar'kun. She stopped right in front of him, eyes wide, and then fell into Tar'kun's arms.

"La'kuna?" Tar'kun shouted in surprise, "What's wrong with h-"Tar'kun looked down at her back and saw a foot long spike of ice, jutting from her spine.

"Tar'kun…?" she asked weakly.

"La'kuna, it's all right. You're going to be okay."

"You know that's not true." She contradicted.

"But..." he stopped as she summoned her little strength left and stretched up to kiss him.

"Good-bye Tar'kun." And at her last words, her body went slack in his grasp.

Anger; White-hot anger pumped its way into Tar'kun's heart and brain. He looked at the sneering chief guard and again at the body of the person that he had loved more dearly than anyone else.

"Rights are not given to traitors." The guard laughed.

Tar'kun laid down the limp form in his arms, and, in an instance, procured two ice blades from his hands, stabbed the two guards beside him, and pinned the chief against the wall.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you limb from limb." he asked savagely.

"You don't have the guts. You are nothing."

"Wrong answer." And Tar'kun put the blade through the guard's head, pinning the body to the wall.

"Tar'kun!" whispered a distant voice.

"Huh?" he snapped out of it, his old memories recessing into his brain, more recent ones taking their place," Oh, sorry."

He remembered that he was at the Galactic Federation Headquarters. He also noticed that Corporal Dane looked quite annoyed.

"Now if you're done daydreaming," he glared at Tar'kun, who averted his eyes," I'd like to know what happened from your point of view, Tar'kun."

"Yes sir."

Tar'kun launched into the story of the plan, how he crashed, how the team had infiltrated the facility, and, he paused, how he had foolishly tried to attack Weavel, how Weavel in return had easily poisoned Tar'kun with a venom that was in the blade, and how he was saved by Rundas and recuperated during the time it took to get to the HQ after the facility was destroyed.

"Interesting. Well, you all did well. But, Tar'kun, do anything like that again, and I will personally make sure you stay unemployed for the rest of you life." Dane threatened.

Tar'kun opened his mouth to protest, thought, and nodded solemnly instead.

"Good. Well everyone, the promised credits have been added to your accounts. Tar'kun, we have found a replacement ship for you. We will contact all of you when we have a new assignment." Dane finished.

"Great!" Ghandrayda shouted with glee," I need t get some state-of-the-art, essential equipment."

"Like what?" Ghor asked.

"Sound system."

"Of course."

Everyone stood up, stretched, and left the room and talked as they walked to the hangar.

Once they got to the large room, they all said goodbye and walked to their vessels. Tar'kun watched them go, then turned to see his new ship.

It wasn't exactly new, in Tar'kun's opinion. It was large, bulky, and had a faded blue cover. On the side was a scratched and worn '07' surrounded by the GF insignia. Behind him, he heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to see a single tear roll of Samus' face behind the visor.

"Samus? I thought you left. What's wrong?" he asked.

"What!" she hid her face behind the usual scowl and glared at him for a moment, then turned and walked smartly to her own ship.

"Hey, what I say!" he shook his head and muttered," Women!"

"That's Princess for you." said an amused voice.

Tar'kun turned again and saw a very tall and burly black man walking towards him, wearing the uniform of a point guard, minus the helmet.

"Who're you?"

"Major Anthony Higgs, Point Guard and surviving member of the 07th Platoon. You?" Anthony said.

"Tar'kun, bounty hunter; so, I guess you know Samus?"

"Yes, I know her. She was in the Galactic Federation."

"She was?" he said in complete surprise.

"Hard to believe, isn't it"

"Well, yeah. Um, why was she crying?"

His face turned stony as he said," Let's just say it includes Adam Malkovitch, but she should tell you about it in time if you don't bother her too much."

They stood there for a moment or two, then Anthony said, "Okay, enough chit chat. Let's get to work on that ship."

"You're helping?"

"Why not? Anthony asked.

He picked up a sub-zero cooler that was by the ship and walked into the ship with some tools.

The next few hours were spent by the two updating the ancient systems, installing the Sub-Zero cooling system, and giving the ship a paint-job. Afterwards, they stood back to admire their work. The ship looked brand new with slight changes, such as the insignia of the Galactic Federation instead with a lightning bolt surrounded by ice, and the sky blue paint-job completed the ensemble.

"It looks great!" Tar'kun exclaimed gleefully. He then turned to Anthony," Thanks for all your help, Anthony." He held out his hand.

"No problem," he shook Tar'kun's hand with vigor," You and the others best take care of Samus." He added.

"Of course we will."

Anthony broke the handshake, turned and walked away, raising his hand in farewell. Tar'kun waved back and then walked into the ship.

The troop bay, which had originally held seats for troopers, now held a small camp bed, a tank of nitrogen for the cooler, and a table ingrained into the wall. Tar'kun maneuvered these objects and climbed a small set of stairs to a blast door. He typed the code on the console next to the door, and they opened wide for him. He then walked into the spacious cockpit and sat in the command chair. Grabbing the controls, he flew out of the hangar and flew towards the city limits.

He had been glad that he worked on the ship for hours, for it gave him something to do. But now, alone in his ship, Tar'kun was now imprisoned by his own memories.

_**End of Chapter 2.**_

_**Did you like it? Please Review. Thanks. If you don't, Tar'kun will come and get you. (Kidding)**_

_**Written by NintendoFan921**_

_**See you next Chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Tar'kun watched the tall buildings of the GF capitol pass beneath his ship until they shrank away as the blue ocean replaced the space.

He stood up and stretched, walking down the small flight of stairs and climbed onto the camp bed. It was when he drifted off to sleep when his memories crept into his mind and ran his dreams.

Back in the cold, bluebell blood spattered room of the prison. Tar'kun was on his knees, sobbing over the limp form of La'kuna. She had been his only friend when no one else had been; treated him as a being with feelings when his parents didn't. She had been the only person whom he had loved and she had loved him back. But now she was dead. Dead. And it was all his fault.

Then, the whole scene flashed, and he was back at the desolate grave he had dug. He saw himself pick up a wrapped body and gently laid it within the hole. He then stepped out of the grave and blasted ice in the hole, completely filling it. No one would disturb her.

He turned and began walking to the docked Galactic Federation Cruiser in the distance, knowing what he was to do with his life. For he could not live here; No, he was to become a bounty hunter.

"Tar'kun?"

Tar'kun's eyes snapped open, his body rolled off the bed and slammed onto the metal floor, panting hard. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the momentarily brightness before he noticed the worried face of Rundas on the screen next to the flight of stairs.

"Ru-Rundas?" he asked uncertainly.

"Um, yeah. What happened to you? I mean, you look terrible."

"I do?" Tar'kun looked into the mirror beside him and saw what Rundas meant; his usually dark blue skin had turned very pale; his old scars looked fresh, and his entire body was drenched in sweat," Holy crap!" Tar'kun said in surprise.

"The memories are still hurting, aren't they?" Rundas said, following his own train of thought.

"What are you talking about?" Tar'kun said hastily.

"Don't lie."

Tar'kun sighed and looked at the floor," Yes, they are."

"You said that they weren't bothering you anymore!" Rundas accused.

"They did! I think Weavel's might have NiteMare poison in his blade."

"That would explain why you were screaming in your coma and basically convulsing."

They stood in silence for a moment, than Tar'kun asked," Any new missions?"

"Well, yes. But you seem too tired to…"he trailed off.

"No! I want to go! What are we doing?"

"Okay. The Space Pirates have attacked Gigon, and its a few klicks west from you. Oh, and by the way; the attack is being led by Weavel"

The screen went blank as Tar'kun leapt into the air with glee. He would have another chance to beat the crap out of Weavel. Responsibly, of course, he reminded himself. He walked into the bathroom and cleaned himself up, then went to the cockpit and flew the ship manually to the coordinates. The ETA would be fifteen minutes.

Landing, Tar'kun donned his armor and collected his weapons. As the doors opened slowly, Tar'kun pulled a small picture from his pocket. It was yellowed with age, but it showed him embracing with La'kuna, who looked so happy.

"The universe is cold and hard." He said to her pretty face.

The doors opened fully and Tar'kun saw the city of Gigon. Flames fifty feet high burst from buildings while gunfire flew across the streets in every direction. Putting on the helmet and stuffing the photo into his pocket, he ran into the fray.

Samus ducked behind cover as a blast of plasma hit the ground in front of her.

"Where the hell is Tar'kun!" Samus yelled at Rundas, who was behind a flaming car.

"He should be here in a few minutes!" Rundas yelled back.

She cursed under her breath. They didn't _have _a few minutes. The "army" that was deployed to help the city was full of stupid GF troopers that didn't know a thing about fighting. They were getting slaughtered, and she saw them getting shot half way to Hell. When Samus was in the GF, the Commanding Officers knew a thing or two on how to train soldiers. One was especially Adam Malkovitch.

She shook this last thought mentally and turned around to see a blue figure skid to halt next to her. "Where've you been?"

"Aw, did you miss me," pulling out a long assault rifle," I didn't know you cared."

"Hey, piss ant, start shooting and shut your mouth." She replied.

"New cover up ahead," Rundas shouted from the other side of the car," You want to go for it?"

"On... Two... GO!" Tar'kun shouted.

The three of them vaulted over their current cover and sprinted across a street to a wall of sandbags. Samus loaded a missile and shot at a crowd of Space Pirates, who screamed as they flew through the air, many of them decapitated.

"Three on the balcony; snipers." Rundas informed them, freezing a few Pirates," You okay, Samus?"

"What about me? Does anyone care if Tar'kun is hurt? Guess not." Tar'kun said mockingly.

"I got the snipers." Samus said, ignoring Tar'kun's comment and loading a missile.

She aimed at the three story balcony and fired a missile with a smiley face on the side. The projectile streaked through the air, hitting one of the snipers in the chest. The balcony exploded in a spray of blood and flames. By now, the battle was going in their favor; many Pirates were yelling words of retreat as they ran to the mother ship.

The three stood up from their cover and shot the remaining stragglers. They finally relaxed when no more Pirates were seen. A moment later, Ghor and Ghandrayda showed up by their side.

"Did we miss the whole battle?" Ghandrayda asked, not sounding disappointed.

"Damn." Ghor said.

"Well, I guess we can all re-"Samus stopped mid-sentence as they all heard the sound of a sniper. A moment later, Samus fell to the ground, her suit disappearing. Ghor shouted and Ghandrayda yelled for a medic, as Rundas fell on his knees, eyes wide as he stared at Samus, who had a bleeding hole in her breast. Tar'kun looked onto the roof of a building and saw a green clad figure waving at them. Weavel then turned and went out of sight.

"Rundas, let's get Weavel!" He shouted at him.

But Rundas did not move. He just kept looking at Samus and saying her name over and over again.

"Rundas?" Tar'kun ran over and pulled on his shoulder, but he still didn't budge. "RUNDAS!"

He grabbed both shoulders of his friend and slammed him into a wall," Rundas! She'll be alright!"

"No she won't!" he said, beginning to sob.

"Yes she will! This is fricking Samus Aran we are talking about!"

His last words seem to hit home with Rundas. His tears stopped coming and he summoned ice beneath him.

"C'mon" he told Tar'kun.

"That's the guy I know."

He copied Rundas and they both flew through the air, following the trail of Weavel.

They had only flown a few when Tar'kun asked," Why did you freak out back there."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Just tell me."

"Well I…I." he struggled to say.

"Spit it out." Tar'kun coaxed.

"I like Samus. I mean, I love Samus."

Tar'kun was completely surprised by the answer, and didn't say anything for a few seconds. He had known Rundas for years, but had never expected him to be so…farfetched.

"That's…new" he finally said.

"Go ahead, laugh."

"No, no. It's just that she's…"

"Human."

"Yeah; why do you like her. She's cold, mean, and-"

"Misunderstood." Rundas finished

"What?"

"One night, on a double mission, she told me about her past. How her CO gave his life for her. She was so sad that she convinced herself that she would never be hurt if she never got close to anyone."

"Except you," Tar'kun began laughing.

"What? Yeah."

"Well, you two should have a very interesting future toge-Oooff!" Tar'kun was caught completely by surprise as a huge, purple mass of scales and teeth smacked him out of the sky and blast into a building.

"Tar'kun?" Rundas said before Weavel, who was on a jetpack, also tackled him into the building.

"Ooooh! Juicy conversation! Maybe I'll take the video I took of me shooting her and post it on the universal web! I caption it 'Broken Heart'! People will love that!" Weavel said mockingly as he kicked Rundas into the ground," I never thought a Phrygisian would fall for a filthy little human. Maybe you get some sick satisfaction: or you want to make a weak hybrid of some sort." He continued to kick at Rundas until the latter jumped up and smacked him in the face.

"SHUT UP!" Rundas bellowed.

"What if I don't feel like it? Hey, instead of fighting, why don't we get some popcorn and watch Tar'kun peeled of his skin?"

At this moment, they heard a huge series of crunching and cracking sounds, as if bones were being snapped into pieces.

"Too late, I guess." Weavel laughed, and before Rundas could look for Tar'kun, if there was anything left of him, Weavel tackled him into the next room, laughing maniacally all the way.

_**Cliffhanger! I know, everyone hates them, including me, but they are good if you think about them. I have Chapter 4 almost ready for uploading, but at the end of the chapter, read my little author's note. Before Chapter 5 is up, send me your reviews, asking me how you want it to be like. Yes, that's right! You decide! All the requirements will be at the end of the next chapter, so please REVIEW! Flamers are accepted, but not to harsh. Got any problems or things that might help me improve, please tell me. R&R. **_

_**-NintendoFan921 or MDP (If you prefer)**_


End file.
